masmallclaimsfandomcom-20200214-history
Directory of Small Claims District Courts
List of all District Courts with the areas that they serve. 'Barnstable Country' Barnstable District Court Services: Barnstable, Yarmouth, Sandwich Orleans District Court Services:'' Brewster, Chatham, Dennis, Eastham, Orleans, Harwich, Truro, Wellfleet, Provincetown'' Falmouth District Court Services: Falmouth, Mashpee, Bourne 'Berkshire County' Pittsfield District Court Services: Becket, Dalton, Hancock, Hinsdale, Lanesborough, Lenox, Peru, Pittsfield Richmond, Washington, Windsor Northern Berkshire District Court Services: Adams, Cheshire, Clarksburg, Florida, Hancock, New Ashford, North Adams, Savoy, Williamstown, Windsor Southern Berkshire District Court Services: Alford, Becket, Egremont, Great Barrington, Lee, Lenox, Monterery, Mt. Washington, New Marlborough, Otis, Sandisfield, Sheffield, Stockbridge, Tyringham, West Stockbridge 'Bristol Country' Taunton District Court Services: Berkley, Dighton, Eaton Raynham, Rehoboth, Seekonk, Taunton Fall River District Court Services: Fall River, Freetown, Somerset, Swansea, Westport New Bedford District Court Services: Acushnet, Dartmouth, Fairhaven, Freetown, New Bedford, Westport Attleboro District Court Services: Attleboro, Mansfield, North Attleboro, Norton 'Dukes County' Edgartown District Court Services: Edgartown, Oak Bluffs, Tisbury, West Tisbury, Aquinnah (formerly Gay Head), Chilmark, Gosnold, Elizabeth Islands 'Essex County' Salem District Court Services: Beverly, Danvers, Manchester by the Sea, Middleton, Salem Gloucester District Court Services: Essex, Gloucester, Rockport Lawrence District Court Services:'' Andover, Lawrence, Methuen, North Andover'' Newburyport District Court Services: Amesbury, Ipswich, Hamilton, Merrimac, Newbury, Newburyport, Rowley, Salisbury, Topsfield, Wenham, West Newbury Haverhill District Court Services: Boxford, Fradford, Georgetown, Groveland, Haverhill Peabody District Court Services: Lynnfield, Peabody Lynn District Court Services: Lynn, Marblehead, Nahant, Saugus, Swampscott Ipswich District Court Services: Ipswich, Hamilton, Wenham, Topsfield 'Franklin Country' Greenfield District Court Services: Ashfield, Bernardston, Claremont Colrain, Conway, Derrfield, Gill, Greenfield, Hawley, Heath, Leyden, Monroe, Montague, Northfield, Rowe, Shelburne, Sunderland, Whately Orange District Court Services: Athol, Erving, Leverett, New Salem, Orange, Shutesbury, Warwick, Wendell 'Hampden County' Chicopee District Court Services: Chicopee Holyoke District Court Services: Holyoke Palmer District Court ' Services: ''Brimfield, East Longmeadow, Holland, Hampden, Ludlow, Monson, Palmer, Wales, Wilbraham '''Springfield District Court Services: Longmeadow, Springfield, West Springfield Westfield District Court Services: Agawam, Blandrod, Chester, Granville, Montgomery, Russell, Southwick, Tolland, Westfield 'Hampshire County' Eastern Hampshire District Court ' Services: ''Amherst, Pelham, Hadley, South Hadley, Belchertown, Granby '''Northampton District Court Services: Chesterfield, Cummington, Easthampton, Goshen, Hatfield, Huntington, Middlefield, Northampton, Plainfield, Southampton, Westhampton, Williamsburg, Worthington 'Middlesex County' Ayer District Court Services: Ashby, Ayer, Boxborough, Dunstable, Groton, Littleton, Pepperell, Shirley, Townsend, Westford, Devens Regional Enterprise Zone Cambridge District Court ' Services: ''Cambridge, Arlington, Belmont '''Concord District Court Services: Concord, Carlisle, Lincoln, Lexington, Bedford, Acton, Maynard, Stow Framingham District Court ' Services: ''Ashland, Framingham, Holliston, Hopkinton '''Lowell District Court Services: Billerica, Chelmsford, Dracut, Lowell, Tewksbury, Tyngsborough Malden District Court Services: Malden, Melrose, Everett, Wakefield Marlborough District Court ' Services: ''Marlborough, Hudson 'Natick District Court ' Services:'' Natick, Sherborn, Sudbury, Wayland'' '''Newton District Court Services: Newton Somerville District Court ' Services: ''Medford, Somerville '''Waltham District Court Services: Waltham, Watertown, Weston Woburn District Court Services: Burlington, North Reading, Reading, Stoneham, Wilmington, Winchester, Woburn 'Nantucket County' Nantucket District Court Services: Nantucket County 'Norfolk County' Brookline District Court ' Services: ''Brookline 'Dedham District Court ' Services: Dedham, Dover, Medfield, Needham, Norwood, Wellesly, Westwood 'Quincy District Court ' Services: Braintree, Cohasset, Holbrook, Milton, Quincy, Randolph, Weymouth '''Stoughton District Court Services: Avon, Canton, Sharon, Stoughton Wrentham District Court Services:'' Foxborough, Franklin, Medway, Millis, Norfolk, Plainville, Walpole, Wrentham'' 'Plymouth County' Brockton District Court Services: Abington, Bridgewater, Brockton, East Bridgewater, West Bridgewater, Whitman Hingham District Court Services: Hanover, Hingham, Hull, Norwell, Rockland, Scituate Plymouth District Court Services: Duxbury, Halifax, Hanson, Kingston, Marshfield, Pembroke, Plymouth, Plympton Wareham District Court Services: Carver, Lakeville, Marion, Mattapoisett, Middleboro, Rochester, Wareham 'Suffolk County' Chelsea District Court Services: Chelsea, Revere 'Worcester County' Clinton District Court Services: Berlin, Bolton, Boylston, Clinton, Harvad, Lancaster, Sterling, West Bolyston Dudley District Court Services: Charlton, Dudley, Oxford, Southbridge, Sturbridge, Webster East Brookefield District Court Services: Barre, Brookfield, East Brookfield, Hardwick, Leicester, New Braintree, North Brookfield, Oakham, Paxton, Rutland, Spencer, Warren, West Brookfield Fitchburg District Court Services: Fitchburg, Lunenburg Gardner District Court Services: Gardner, Hubbardston Petersham, Westminster Leominster District Court Services: Holden, Princeton, Leominster Milford District Court Services: Mendon, Upton, Hopedale, Milford, and from Norfolk County: Bellingham Uxbridge District Court Services: Blackstone, Douglas, Millville, Northbridge, Sutton, Uxbridge Westborough District Court Services: Grafton, Northborough, Shrewsbury, Southborough, Westborough Winchendon District Court Services: Ashburnham, Phillipston, Royalston, Templeton, Winchendon Worcester District Court Services: Auburn, Millbury, Worcester